The Warlord and the Dragon Priests
by Nidhogg453
Summary: Govegein is back and is hunting down his old friends. Look into his past and learn about each of the Dragon Priests as the Outcast Priest attempts to stop the revival of the Dragon Cult.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The night after Alduin's death, Govegein found himself standing alone at the Throat of the World. He held Nahkriin's ebony mask in his hands. "What should I do? They are waking up." The priests obviously had plans for following their 'god' long after they should have died. If they came back to power in this world, how would they react? Would they attempt to destroy everything that was built since the days of their cult? Would they accept Alduin's death and try to mix into this new age? He remembered that day, eons ago, when the men he counted as allies, banished him from their time. "No, they made their decision that day." All of their past experiences evaporated into nothingness, the adventures as acolytes of the cult, their training in martial and mystical practices, their time together as priests, all meant nothing. Now, before they could gather their strength, he would have to hunt them down one by one and kill the abominations they turned themselves into. While they were still like Nahkriin, decayed and withered, he would have to turn them into dust.

After he found some sufficient clothes, a combination of Greybeard robes and some of what was left of his armor, Govegein returned to the mountaintop. He passed Raddin who went down to High Hrothgar to meet with the Greybeards. Paarthunax left the mountain to speak with the other remaining dragons. Govegein sighed, the images of his friend turning to dust replayed in his mind. _Even someone like him deserved something better, even after tossing me through time, he was still my oldest friend._ Tying the mask to his belt, the saddened man began his decent of the mountain. He knew that the eight high priests would be buried in their own territories. Skuldafn had been a meeting place of the high priests and the dragons who presided over them, Nahkriin had been called by Alduin to close the portal to Sovngarde.

As he reached High Hrothgar, Govegein could hear the sound of merrymaking at the end of the Bane of Kings. Some others seem to have heeded the call of the dragons and climbed the steps. He thought back to when he had first met Nahkriin, back when Govegein was called Beimiir, the name thrown away when he became a priest. Nahkriin had once been Odaanen, and when the two met, he had been studying a scroll under a large tree.

* * *

><p><span>The young Beimiir, who had just recently arrived in Bromjunaar, ran around the new city, looking into houses and disrupting the daily life of the workers above ground. Soon he spotted a boy sitting by himself beneath a tree reading a large scroll. Walking around the boy, who seemed not to notice him, Beimiir climbed the tree. Sitting on a branch above the boy, he swung his upper body down to see what the boy was reading. It was in the language of the Dov! "You know that only the priests are allowed to even know how to read that right?" he said, startling the boy.<span>

"What are you talking about?" the boy said as the attempted to hide the scroll.

Beimiir laughed, "Don't worry, I won't tell." He leaned down further, whispering, "I can read it too." Beimiir jumped down from his perch. "My name's Beimiir. My parents were moved here today, they're the new blacksmiths."

The boy eyed Beimiir. He looked different, not quite like the other people he had seen in the village. "I am Odaanen, and I will be a Dragon Priest soon enough."

* * *

><p>A shrill squeal cut through Govegein's memories as he was tackled by someone. Lifting his head out of the snow, Govegein saw a familiar Dunmer on top of him. "You'renotdeadyou'renotdeadyou'renotdead!" she repeated endlessly. Reysi, an ancient Dunmer vampire who's mind fell apart after centuries of abuse.<p>

"By Malacath's teeth, you actually did come back from the dead," an Orismer warrior said as he approached. Ugdulub, maybe, an Orismer who was cast out of his own stronghold. He looked different.

"However he did it, this one approves," a Khajiit said, following the Orismer. Tar'zuk a Khajiit with a shadowy past and rare fighting styles.

"Is this him?" an Altmer girl said. "This is who can help me?" Govegein recognized her, but never heard her name. She was the elf at the college who could not afford to get in, or was too stupid, he wasn't really sure about the reason.

"How did you like the spell?" he asked.

"It was safer than J'zargo's spells at least," she reluctantly said. "Listen, I need help and even the Dragonborn pointed me to you. An expert in the ancient Nords who can help me with, uh, a certain ruin. Most people know it as the Labyrinthian, but it used to be called, um, Bromjunaar."

Govegein smiled, just the excuse he didn't actually need. He agreed to the girl's request. _ I guess it's about time that I return home._

* * *

><p><strong>Sequel!<strong>


	2. Bromjunaar

Chapter 1- Bromjunaar

Govegein smiled as he walked up the ancient snowy steps. He had taken up the request from an Altmer mage, she called herself Ardana, to help in retrieving something from a Nordic temple. This temple, dubbed the Labyrinthian by most, was located high in the mountains in an abandoned city. In the Merethic Era it was called Bromjunaar, the Northern Kingdom, and was the city where Govegein grew up. Once, long ago, he was called Beimiir and he was an acolyte in the Dragon Cult.

* * *

><p><span><strong>"Didn't I tell you that we would make it?" Odaanen said to Beimiir. They wore the ceremonial robes and wooden masks that all initiates to the cult wore. After a few years of study, the two friends had been accepted into the cult.<strong>

**"Yes, but we are still only acolytes. We have to take care of whatever the priests don't feel like. That means cleaning up the sacrifices, maintaining the alters, gathering ingredients, and anything else that they can think of." Beimiir had seen how the acolytes were treated, and it would be a while before they could rise out of the rank.**

**"Who cares, we are a part of it now. Even the high priests had to do this at one point or another." Beimiir hadn't seen Odaanen this happy too often. "This is only the beginning, we are going to go all the way to the top. One day," Odaanen said running in front of Beimiir turning and putting up his hands, "we will run this place."**

* * *

><p>Govegein reached the top of the steps and walked up to the walls of the Northern Kingdom. The great wooden gates that once stood there had long since rotted away. Govegein had once been a high ranking priest in the Cult, until he betrayed them in the war, siding with humanity. For this, he was branded an outcast, or govegein in Dovahzul, and he was thrown out of time, pushed forward several Eras by an Elder Scroll. Thanks to this he met Raddin, the last Dragonborn, and helped put an end to Alduin.<p>

Now, Govegein is on a mission to find and kill the remaining Dragon Priests. He met one, Nahkriin, at Skuldafn. Nahkriin was a shell of the man he had once been, time ate away at his body as he slept and his Mask no longer recognized him as Odaanen. He killed himself when he tried to destroy Govegein and Raddin. Govegein did not know how the Priests had preserved themselves, but he did know that they could fix the decay if given enough time and energy. If the High Priests were allowed to revive themselves, they would wreak havoc on the people. Govegein had to stop them before they could do this, but he did not know where they slept. Ardana's request could help Govegein start his quest. There may be some records in the temple that survived and could lead him to one, or more, of the Priests.

Govegein stepped through the empty gate. He noticed that the once proud city now reeked of troll dung. He saw one of the powerful creatures sitting on a higher level. Govegein crouched and the mage followed. From their conversations on their journey from the Throat of the World, Govegein learned that while she had little aptitude for magical theory, Ardana had a certain grasp of Magika he had only seen one other person wield.

* * *

><p><strong><span>"Amazing, simply amazing," the boy said. Beimiir and Odaanen had found the sleeping quarters that they were assigned occupied by a third inhabitant. "You two must be the new initiates. My name is Lenaak, please refrain from touching any of my experiments," the boy said. He looked at Beimiir. "You, sir, have an extraordinary flow. More attuned than any other Nord I have seen, almost like an Ayleid, but not. The flow seems to protect you."<span>**

**"What?" Beimiir asked.**

**"You're magic, have you had any formal training?" Lenaak asked.**

**"I'm magical? That's awesome! Can I shoot fire? I really want to shoot fire," Beimiir said excitedly.**

**"Everyone can produce fire," Odaanen said. "We had to during the test not three hours ago."**

**"Nononono. I mean like something that can burn an entire plane of Oblivion. That would be awesome."**

**"Are you quite done?" Lenaak said. "I meant that the magic inside of you shields you against most incoming sources."**

**"What?"**

**"You are resistant to harmful spells," Lenaak explained.**

**"Ooooooh, and I thought that you were just another crazy that snuck in and set up more weird stuff," Beimiir said.**

**"I have been here for two years and I am working on some volatile magical experiments, wait another crazy?" Lenakk asked.**

**"I'm telling you, I used to be a dragon," a naked man shouted as he was dragged past the room.**

* * *

><p>They snuck past the Troll, which seemed to be focused on whatever it had found in its nose. Govegein knew these alleyways like the back of his hand, he ran though these when he was a child, and he also knew how to get into the Temple from several hidden entrances. Although, he had no way of telling which ones were in use when the city was abandoned or which ones became unusable from cave-ins inside the temple. Their best bet was to use the main entrance, the ceremonial door, but that could only be opened with a special key. As the two silently approached the metal gates, Govegein hoped that whoever was in charge of locking this last was a forgetful idiot.<p>

The ceremonial doors were set into the mountainside on a raised stone platform. The platform was used for many things in the past, from sacrifices to general announcements. The mountain around the door had been carved into a traditional entryway for the ancient Nords and a large stone head stood on either side of the door.

Suddenly a hooded Dunmer appeared in front of Govegein. "Savos!" Ardana gasped.

The Dunmer smiled, "Come on, we are finally here." Several other hooded figures appeared around Govegein and Ardana. "Let's not waste any more time."

"Are you truly sure that this is a good idea?" one said. She seemed to be an Argonian, judging by her voice and the lizard tail.

"We'll be back at the college before anyone even knows we're gone," another said smartly. Govegein guessed that she could be Yokudan, or as he has heard recently a Redguard.

"You would care about that, since you're the Arch-Mage's favorite," a Bosmer said.

"Don't forget this whole idea was Atmah's to begin with," the one called Savos said.

"Let's just get inside," a Nord said, "see what's in there."

The mages vanished just as suddenly as they appeared. "What was that?" Govegein asked.

"That man, the Dark Elf, that was Savos Aren. He was the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, until he died recently," Ardana said. "It's because Ancano is using the Eye of Magnus, that's why we are here. The Eye can be counteracted by the Staff of Magnus which is somewhere in these ruins."

"There is no relic here that I have heard of named that," Govegein said. "Unless . . . but no it couldn't be. On the other hand . . . no, no it isn't. Even if it were, he wouldn't be here."

"What?" Ardana asked.

"It's nothing," Govegein said. "Anyway, it seems that these apparitions were left here as a sort of warning. Something happened here that burned these memories into the temple."

"What could be so horrible that left this?" Ardana asked.

"I would guess that most of them died," Govegein replied. "This happened fairly recently, at least to the city, and you only recognized the Dunmer. I would guess that something in the Temple killed them, but there is nothing like that being held here. Anyway, our first problem is getting inside. The Torc is not on the door, it's locked."

"Oh," Ardana said, "Mirabel gave me something." She searched through her bag and pulled out a piece of metal. It was shaped like a 'U' and has scales carved into it. "Is this that torque thing?"

"Yes," Govegein said, taking the Torc. "How convenient." He placed the Torc into its place on the door and knocked. The massive doors shuddered, ancient mechanisms moving into life for the first time in decades. The doors opened, revealing the first chamber of the Temple. Govegein could feel something examining his presence from deep within the temple. It knew he and Ardana were there, but probably not much else. The ground was littered with skeletons, from how they were positioned, Govegein guessed that they were running from something.

The apparitions returned.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Atmah spoke first this time.

"Can you imagine the looks on their faces when we get back?" Savos said.

"You keep talking like we'll find something useful in here," the Nord this time.

"Given the history of this place, it's more than likely that there is still some amount of power here," the Bosmer said.

"Enchanted weapons, tomes of ancient knowledge, Shalidor's secrets themselves. Who knows what we could find?" Savos again.

"And what if-" the Argonian asked, "what if there are things guarding this place?"

"Against six college trained mages? I think we'll be fine."

Govegein watched the apparitions play out the scene from the past. "The Yokudan was over confident. Whatever was put down here was far more powerful than I expected."

"Maybe this is too dangerous," Ardana said.

"Don't forget, someone is abusing the power contained in the 'Eye of Magnus,' or whatever you called it." The memories faded and Govegein moved into the hallway beyond the entryway. He was right, years of neglect lead to cave-ins blocking off most of the temple, but Govegein suspected that there was a path still leading to where the power came from, deep inside the Temple.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. A little bit of flashback to days long gone (denoted by bolding and underlining) in case that still escaped a few readers. Some progression on the story. What could have happened to the mages? What is held deep inside the temple? Was that man actually a dragon? These questions and more may or may not be answered next time.<strong>


	3. Morokei

Chapter 2- Morokei

**An explosion blew through the sleeping quarters. Odaanen ran into his room to find Beimiir sitting on the ground, covered in soot and Lenaak picking himself up off of the ruins of a table he seemed to be thrown into. There were scorch marks in the middle of the room, in front of the soot-covered Beimiir.**

**"What happened?" Odaanen asked.**

**"This idiot tried to summon a Storm Atronach, but instead he summoned a Flame Atronach," Lenaak said.**

**"No, he was just on fire and looked like a lady," Beimiir insisted.**

**"That's what a Flame Atronach is," Lenaak shouted.**

**"Either way, he . . . she . . . it did not like me," Beimiir laughed. "So we had to kill it. Then it kind of exploded."**

**"Or you could have just let me dispel it," Lenaak shouted.**

**"Yeah, but that's no fun," Beimiir said.**

**"You're both idiots," Odaanen said.**

**"How am I an idiot?" Lenaak shouted.**

**"Everyone knows daedra hate Beimiir. You let him try to summon one," Odaanen said. "And Bei, stop trying to summon things, they all hate you."**

**"But she was so shiny."**

* * *

><p>As Govegein and Ardana stepped through the gate, it closed behind them. There did not seem to be any way to open it from the side they were on, and dozens of skeletons rose out of the ground in the room. In the middle of the room lay a dragon's grave, it rumbled and a large skeleton dragged itself out of the grave.<p>

"Huh, that's new," Govegein said. "I'll take the dragon, you get the skeletons." Govegein drew a sword and put Nahkriin on his face. Ardana channeled lightning into her hands. And took aim at the skeletons.

The dragon did not grow flesh, like the ones Alduin had resurrected did, but that did not make it any less dangerous. Ice shot out of its mouth and Govegein threw up a ward as he approached the skeleton. When Govegein reached the dragon skeleton, it stopped the onslaught of ice and attempted biting the human. Govegein slapped it in the face with the ward, dispelling the ward, and slid the sword into the skeleton's eye sockets. With a twist and a pull the dragon's head popped off and the body crumpled.

Meanwhile, Ardana shot her collected lightning at the nearest skeleton, jolting apart whatever magic held it together. The lightning then jumped to another skeleton and did the same. This continued until a cloaked skeleton stopped the chain. It ran towards Ardana, sword raised and frost cloaking its hand. With a yelp, Ardana shot back a few feet, using Govegein's spell. The cloaked skeleton's sword swung down where Ardana had been, then realizing what happened, the skeleton shot a spear of ice in here direction. Ardana responded with a ball of fire that melted the spear and blew apart the skeleton.

She turned to see Govegein hit the dragon with his ward and tear off the skeleton's head. "I didn't know that you could use wards like that."

"Normally, you don't. My friend, the previous owner of this mask, thought it up," Govegein said, returning the mask to his belt. The two walked through the room, now devoid of any movement but theirs. The next room was small and held only a plaque on a pillar in the middle of the room. "Hail all - brave city Bromjunaar, forever these walls shall stand. May enemies see her majesty, may all quake to behold her," Govegein said as Ardana read the tablet.

"How did you-" Ardana began, but the apparitions had returned.

"We have to go back, we can't leave Gurduin."

"We barely made it out alive," the Nord replied

"What was that thing anyway?" the Argonian asked.

"It's too late, there isn't enough of him left to go back in after," Atmah said.

"Gods what have we done?" the Argonian asked again.

"We can't go back," Savos said. "Might as well move forward, we can still do this."

"Savos is right," Atmah said. "We can make it if we just stay alive."

Again the apparitions disappeared, leaving only Govegein and Ardana wondering what had happened to them. "They had trouble with those things?" Ardana asked. "I mean most of the human skeletons fell apart with a little jolt, and you defeated that dragon skeleton easily."

"I'm guessing that they had a little more meat on their bones back then, whatever is animating them was too far away to stave off decay at this distance for so long," Govegein replied. He led the elf through a door to the right of the pedestal. This opened up to a fork in the hallways, or at least it would have if the left hallway was not filled with rubble. As they went down the right side path, the adventurers found a door of ice.

"I'll get this." Govegein said, lighting some fire in his hands. Then a gale pushed through the door and Govegein could feel his magika being drained away.

A dried voice rasped, "Wo meyz wah dii vul junaar?"

Govegein began to laugh as an icy figure stepped out of the ice. "'Dark Kingdom?' What are you an angsty child?" The frozen figure regarded Govegein then swung a battle axe at him.

"Watch out," Ardana shouted, casting a spell. From a vortex of violet fire sprung a daedra woman who caught the axe mid-swing. With a snarl she shattered the frozen warrior and turned to Govegein.

"You," she practically growled.

"Me?" Govegein asked.

"Last time I saw you, you were a child who had the audacity to try to bind me within the body of an atronach, several times," she said.

Govegein beheaded the Daedra. "I am not dealing with childhood traumas right now," Govegein said. He turned to Ardana as the Daedra's body disappeared. "We are going to have a talk about that eventually."

"Uh, she really doesn't like you," Ardana said. Govegein gave her an odd look. "Sometimes she talks to me in my head, she is all that I can summon, really." Govegein sighed and walked through the previously blocked doorway. The room beyond was deep, with natural bridges spanning the gap. As they stepped through the doorway, the wind returned, sapping away the adventurer's magika.

"Nivahriin muz fen siiv nid aaz het," the voice said.

"Who in Oblivion are you calling a coward?" Govegein shouted. Several Draugr who were loafing around the room turned towards the shouting Breton. "There is a doorway at the bottom on this room, go to it. I'll meet you at the next door." He ran towards the oncoming Draugr, flaming sword and frozen axe at the ready. Govegein cut through the undead guards as his companion jumped down to the doorway. Once the Draugr were down, Govegein crossed a bridge towards the next room. Again the wind drained his magika.

"You do not answer... must I use this guttural language of yours?" the voice rang through the room.

"Maybe you just are not listening," Govegein said. The more he heard the voice, the more familiar it sounded. Something about the way it saw itself above everything else. Govegein mused about this as he entered the next room. Two more Draugr waited for him, which Govegein dispatched quickly. Sheathing his weapons, Govegein moved on to a tunnel that seemed to be a natural formation to meet with Ardana.

The wind sapped at their magika again, "Have you returned, Aren? My old friend."

"It knows the Arch-mage?" Ardana asked. "Is it one of the other students?"

"That is one possibility, but I don't think so. The way it speaks, it just seems too familiar," Govegein said.

"Are you saying that you know whatever is doing this?"

"I hope not. I really hope not."

* * *

><p>The wind sapped away the adventurer's magika again, this was becoming routine in these ruins. Govegein protected Ardana as her magika recovered, when it did, she would launch a barrage of spells at whatever was left over from Govegein's slaughter. This time the door opened to a seemingly empty room. A throne faced a word wall and behind that was masked by cavern walls. Then something rose from the throne, an ethereal Draugr Deathlord. About halfway into the temple, the guards shed their flesh and bone for this new state. Govegein and the Deathlord traded blows, for a while the Deathlord seemed to have the upper hand, but Govegein cut through the transparent warrior and burned it away with fire. "New body," Govegein huffed, "It seems to have . . . forgotten a few things."<p>

"You seem really tired," Ardana said, concerned.

"I'll be fine. We are almost at the other side of the Temple, the power source is close, and I have a good idea as to who holds it," Govegein said moving to the back of the room. The wind came again and Govegein was ambushed. Several Draugr, both ethereal and not surrounded him. "I don't have time for this," Govegein grabbed Nahkriin from his belt again. With a shout the set the air around him ablaze, charring the guards where they stood.

"What else could we do? Stay there and die with her? She refused to go on, we didn't have a choice!" Savos said. Only he appeared this time in a small room beyond the failed ambush. "Agreed, we all stay together."

Govegein quickly moved through the room and the hall past it. He slammed open the doors to reveal an appalling sight. The room was fairly large, with a stone structure winding through it. On one side of the structure were two mages, only spirits now, channeling energy to a barrier on the other side of the room. Inside the barrier stood a live Dragon Priest. Untold ages of being trapped within the barrier had left the priest withered as if he had been dead. "Tell me, Lenaak," Govegein muttered, "are you scared now? You have been silent for a while now, did you realize who I was, what I carried with me? Do you know what I'm here to do to you?" Ardana walked up behind Govegein, who grew louder with each word. The ancient man behind the barrier seemed to regard Govegein with something between hatred and wonder. In his hands, he held a strange staff, the top of which opened to reveal an orb of crystalized magika.

"That must be it, but who is that?" Ardana asked.

"Morokei, one of the high priests in the dragon cult. I never thought he would live this long, but it makes sense if that relic is as powerful as you say it is," Govegein explained. "You go end the suffering of those mages, I want to have a chat with their prisoner."

Govegein walked up to the barrier as Ardana moved to free the spirits. "Govegein," Morokei said. "I am surprised that you survived you're encounter with the Elder Scroll. You will have to let me examine you again, see if the experience left any . . . scars." As the first mage fell, the priest rose into the air.

"Sorry, Len, but you won't get that chance," Govegein said, putting Nahkriin on his face again. "I'll try to make this relatively painless, as I will for the others. Don't get me wrong, it will hurt a lot, but this will be nothing compared to what you all have done." The second mage fell, along with the barrier, and Nahkriin's armor materialized onto Govegein as Morokei attacked. A beam of energy shot out of the Staff of Magnus, which Govegein blocked with a ward. The beam began to eat away at the ward, turning Govegein's magika into Morokei's.

Govegein jumped back, dispelling the ward. Morokei directed the beam towards Ardana this time, "The little mer here looks much more delicious than you, Outcast."

Govegein charged into the decrepit priest. "For a magical genius, you were foolish to leave yourself open," Govegein said.

"Oh was I?" Morokei replied as a flash of light illuminated the room. Govegein, dazed, lost sight of Morokei, who had his sights set on the Altmer mage. Ardana shot a ray of plasma at the priest, which he intercepted with a beam from his staff. The elf seemed just as surprised as Morokei when this happened. The staff's power consumed the ray, but could not push past it. Although it did not look like Ardana could continue that kind of power output for long. Govegein ran towards Morokei and grabbed Morokei's mask. Pushing with the enhanced strength of the armor, Govegein slammed Morokei's head into the stone floor.

Morokei's body shimmered with the light of an alteration spell. Govegein pushed down again, this time cracking the stone. Morokei shifted his spell back towards Govegein, who felt his strength being sapped. Govegein tore the mask off of Morokei to show his face, ancient and withered, blood pouring out of his nose and mouth. Govegein punched Morokei again and again, until the withered priest stopped moving, until Ardana had to pull him away. Again he ended the life of one of his friends. Again he stole back the power he had given them. And again he questioned how to move on.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, two priests down six to go. Who's next to be hunted by the Outcast Dragon Priest? Why do daedra hate Govegein? Why does one live inside Ardana's head, or talk to her, or whatever? Questions? Answers? Reviews? Put them wherever you want (I suggest somewhere visible).<strong>


	4. The Mask of Acolytes

Chapter 3- The Mask of Acolytes

"Are you okay?" Ardana asked. She had to pull him off of the corpse of the withered mage. Govegein stared at the remains as Nahkriin's armor faded. The cracked stones were splattered with blood, near the mess that was once a person lay the mask. Morokei stared up at Govegein, as if it held the soul of the man that wore it for so long.

"I will be fine," Govegein said. He picked up Morokei and put it on his belt, then put Nahkriin next to it.

Ardana took the Staff of Magnus from Morokei's hand and looked at Govegein. "Is that what you were looking for?"

"Yes and no," Govegein said simply.

"How many are there?"

"Eight priests, eight masks, numberless crypts and temples to search."

"Do you plan to carry the masks on your belt like that?"

"Why?"

Ardana reached into her bag and pulled out another bag. "You can use this if you want, it's enchanted. It can fit anything inside it and can carry an unlimited amount of stuff. The only drawback is that you still feel all of the weight of what you carry."

Govegein took the bag and slipped the two masks into it. "Thank you," he said.

"What's so special about that mask anyway? And where did that armor come from?" Ardana asked.

"The masks all carry armor within them, for their chosen wearers," Govegein said. He began to walk towards the back exit of the temple. "Each mask has a different ability and a different armor. The one I wore was Nahkriin, Vengeance, It improves the wearer's abilities in Restoration and Destruction based magic and can turn accumulated damage back at opponents. Morokei, Glorious, outshines all others on the battle field, It improves the wearer's magika while dampening all other sources."

As they passed through the doors at the back of the room, Savos's memory appeared one last time. "I'm sorry, my friends," it said. "I'm so sorry, I had no choice. It was the only way to make sure that monster never escaped. I promise you, I'll never let this happen again, I'll seal this whole place away." With those last words, the memory faded away.

"Thank you Savos,"Govegein said. "I doubt you know how many lives were truly saved by your actions here." He and Ardana walked up the stairs to the next door beyond and through a tunnel leading to a gate.

Opening the gate lead to a small burial chamber and a door opened on the opposite side. From the door stepped an Altmer mage in black robes. "So, you made it out of there alive," the mage said. "Ancano was right, you are dang- Wait there are two of you? Ancano only spoke of one mage that could pose a threat, the girl. So who in Oblivion are you?"

"Let me show you, first hand, what Morokei can do," Govegein said, reaching into his bag. He pulled out the blue moonstone mask and put it on his face. As the mask touched his flesh, shining white robes sprung from it and draped themselves around his body. The Altmer attempted to ready a spell, but was unable to. The robes shined brighter and Govegein raised a hand towards the opposing mage. From his hand tore a blast of light that burned through the Altmer's chest. The mage fell as the glowing robes receded into Morokei. Govegein returned the mask to the bag.

"Amazing," Ardana said. "I would love to have met the person who made them. He'd probably be able to help me with my magic."

"You did and he did," Govegein said. "I doubt that you need much more help. I can feel magika pouring out of you, about as much as Morokei. You performed a master level spell without any training in it. If you were to actually study magical theory a little, you would be a formidable mage." Govegein turned to see that Ardana had stopped walking. "You stopped listening after the first sentence didn't you?"

"What do you mean I met him?" Ardana asked.

"Never mind, just go save your college and study magic," Govegein said. He climbed up a ladder that lead to an outcropping above where they entered the temple.

Ardana thanked Govegein for his help and left, making her way towards Winterhold. Govegein decided to wander around his old home for a while. Govegein took this time to reminisce about some happier times.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Beimiir sat at a table in the back of the tavern. He had been listening to soldiers recount tales of battle. A few months ago he saw his friends rise to the ranks of High Priests, he was not among them. The day after, he forged their masks and enchanted them with abilities to suit their new masters. When he presented the masks to his friends, he was surprised to see them with a mask of their own. The nine of them took their gifts and went their separate ways, the High Priests to lead armies against the Ayleids and the priest to wander the land they called home.<strong>

**The soldiers were getting rowdy, and asked one of the barmaids to tell them her favorite Dragon Priest out of the new ones, they would then tell a 'true' story about that priest. She blushed and tried to dodge the question, but the soldier who asked pressed on. "I'm not even sure if this one exists, there are only rumors about him, but if you have any stories, I'd like to hear about . . . the Warlord," she said.**

**Beimiir burst into laughter. The barmaid's blush deepened and the soldiers glared at him. "You want to hear about the Warlord," Beimiir said between laughs, practically falling below the table. The barmaid walked up to Beimiir's table, her lip quivering, face a deep red that almost matched her hair. "Calm yourself," Beimiir said, "He's real alright, I myself have not seen him, but I know people who have and many stories about him." The barmaid seemed to calm down a little. "How about in exchange for my drinks I tell you some."**

**Beimiir found himself outside the tavern in the snow. "If you don't have money stay out!" the large Nord said from the doorway. Beimiir reached into his sack and pulled out a golden mask with tusks. He put the mask on his face and summoned his armor. As he walked away from the tavern he waved at the barmaid through the window.**

* * *

><p>As Govegein roamed the ancient alleyways, a shadow darted by the corner of his eye. Govegein followed the shadow to find a Frost Troll, or at least what remained of it. The bloody remains looked like they were torn apart with claws and teeth. Govegein crouched into the shadows as he moved on. Soon enough he found a small hut, his hut. He entered and found an old skeleton holding a wooden mask leaning against a shrine. The shrine had eight busts, four on each side, with their faces worn off. In the middle of the shrine was a stone dragon head.<p>

Govegein heard heavy breathing behind him and a deep growl. He turned to see a great beast behind him. It looked like a wolf, but it stood on two legs and was more muscular. Abruptly, the beast began to shrink, dropping to all fours. The beast's hair fell out to reveal pale skin. When it stood up again, a woman stood before Govegein, she was a Nord with red hair and green face paint. She scowled at the Breton and said, "The Harbinger sends his greetings."

"Uhhhhh . . ." was all Govegein could say.

"Ugdulub, he said he knew you and sent me to a friend of yours to get something with your scent on it," she explained.

"Uhhhhh . . ."

"He said that I should help you, your friends are worried," she continued.

"Who are you?" Govegein asked.

"Aela," she said. After seeing Govegein's blank face she sighed, "We met after the fight with the giant, where I yelled at you and you . . . tried to steal my armor."

"Right," Govegein shouted. "I didn't recognize you without that old armor."

"What are you . . ." realization dawned on Aela's face and she covered herself with her arms. "I forgot that I left my gear there!" she shouted as she ran away.

Govegein turned back to the shrine. He picked up the Wooden Mask and felt an enchantment on it. When Govegein put the mask on, the scene around him changed. His hut looked like it did when he left it, he heard the sounds of a bustling Bromjunaar outside. The faces on the shrine were no longer work away, each one carved in exquisite detail, the Dragon Priests of his generation. He felt a familiar sensation from the dragon head, his mask, Konahrik, the Warlord. Govegein also felt something, a pulse of some sort, from his bag, if muted, the two masks he carried with him. Govegein pulled the mask from his face and he returned to the present. This mask could lead him to the other priests and return to him the masks.

Govegein began to laugh madly and fell to his knees as Aela returned, now clothed. He looked up at her as his laughter died down. "This may be easier than I thought."

"What?" Aela asked.

"Go back to your mercenary group, descendant," Govegein said as he pushed past her and exited the hut. Once he was outside he put the wooden mask on his face and followed the thrum of one of the masks.

"The Companions are not mercenaries," Aela protested. "And the Harbinger suggested that I follow you. He hinted that I would learn something from the experience. Something that would make me stronger."

"Why do you seek strength?" Govegein asked.

Aela looked down at the ground. "I don't want anyone close to me dying ever again."

"Everyone dies," Govegein said. "But the strength you seem to be after is not the strength to protect. Even I can see that much. You look much like Odaanen did that night, eons ago." Govegein left the ruined city, leaving Aela standing in the snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Would that count as a spoiler for Ugdulub's story? <strong>

**Probably not, unless you did not do the companions questline. In which case, shame on you werewolves are awesome go do the questline. **

**Why are you still reading this? Go do it now, be a werewolf, eat people.**


	5. Valthume

Chapter 4- Valthume

Govegein looked at the Nordic tomb he had come across. This was one of the places that the wooden mask lead him, meaning that one of the high priests was buried here. The tomb was nothing special, just another grave dug out of a mountain side. Stairs lead to a door hidden behind a pillar holing up the curved stone roof. Govegein traveled a long way from Bromjunaar for this, while evading a certain werewolf, and was now somewhere in the south-eastern reaches of Skyrim.

Govegein entered the tomb, removing the wooden mask, and was greeted by a sight unlike any other tomb he knew of. He was in a circular room, much of the ceiling around him had crumbled, making the room much smaller than it had been. In the center of the room sat a throne and in the throne sat a skeleton. As Govegein stepped forward, blue smoke poured out of the skeleton and took form. The ghost of an Ancient Nordic warrior approached Govegein.

"Leave, stranger. Evil stirs in this place. I fear for the security of the very land should it break free." The voice seemed to echo in Govegein's head rather than come from the ghost.

"I know," Govegein said. "That is actually the reason I came here. A Dragon Priest slumbers here, and I came to kill it."

"You cannot just simply kill Hevnoraak," the voice said. "Soon he will awaken, and I who have been holding him here for centuries will fade away."

"Like I said, I am here to stop that," Govegein said impatiently. "Just let me pass."

"Maybe," the voice continued. "Maybe you could do it. There may still be some hope. Three vessels in the tomb below hold the power to vanquish Hevnoraak. Before anything else we need those. Bring them to me – but be careful, mortal. They are guarded by Hevnoraak's minions. They will stop at nothing to see their master return." Govegein stepped past the spirit and examined the wall of rubble at the back of the room. "Hold," it said. "There is something different about you. May I ask, warrior, what is your name?" Govegein replied and the spirit faded. A large stone in the wall shuddered and slid into the ground, revealing a tunnel cloaked in cobwebs.

The end of the tunnel opened up into the rest of the room, revealing a large metal door in the wall. This opened into a large central hall, in the center of which sat a sealed sarcophagus. Govegein could feel the malice radiating from the stone box. "Hevnoraak," Govegein said. He moved to the back of the room to find a hallway leading deeper into the tomb. As he stepped into the hallway, a stone moved under his foot. _Ah, krosis,_ Govegein thought as the log swung down from the ceiling and knocked him over.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Beimiir crouched in the frosted grass, watching his prey. Every few nights, he found himself sneaking out of the walled city, despite the tales of the Deep Folk emerging from caves and taking children. Beimiir stole a bow and some arrows, all of which he would return by daybreak, and began hunting in a nearby forest. Now he had a great stag in his sights, moonlight shone down through the branches, he had an arrow pointed at its head, he just had to wait for an opening. Just as the opening appeared, an arrow flew and pierced the stag's head between the eyes. Beimiir stood up, enraged, as someone else sprung onto his stolen kill. He strode over to the other person, who was tearing apart the stag with a knife. Beimiir turned the newcomer around to see a boy, he looked sickly and bone thin.<strong>

**"Oh, were you hunting this guy too?" the sickly boy said.**

**"Yes actually, and you just stole my kill," Beimiir said angrily.**

**"If it's food you want, you can have it," the boy said, stepping away from the body. "Hey you look kind of familiar. Are you one of the acolytes?" Beimiir looked at the stag, its flesh torn apart by the boy's knife. "Yeah you are, uhh, Beimiir right? You're in the same room as Lenaak. That guy is amazing with a spell, but he can't hold a candle to what I've been researching."**

**"I'm sorry who are you?" Beimiir asked, looking up from the torn apart carcass.**

**"Oh right, I am Volner," the boy said. "I think I might be the closest thing Lenaak has to a friend."**

**"I've heard of you," Beimiir said. Lenaak often came back from work as an acolyte angry because of this Volner's antics. "Doesn't Lenaak hate you?"**

* * *

><p>Govegein woke up a little later and found himself being dragged across the stone floor by two Draugr. He took out Morokei and put it on as they dragged him over to a metal grate in the floor. Before they could drop him in, Govegein shone in white brilliance and burned them away. He stood up as Morokei's robes retracted into the mask and looked around. He seemed to be inside some sort of viewing hall, benches lined the room so that its inhabitants could watch victims get thrown into the pit, or maybe gutted on the table on the other side of the benches. To either side of the table sat two more thrones, this time they had Draugr in them who were alerted by Govegein's light show.<p>

Govegein burned them away as they rose from their thrones and moved on. A passage to his right seemed to lead further in and as he walked through it, he noticed the floor was covered in oil. Looking up, he saw a fire fall from the ceiling and light the oil ablaze. Govegein chuckled as he walked through the inferno unharmed. One unlucky Draugr and a few skeevers seemed to have been caught in the hallway as it caught alight. Now, it was little more than charred flesh as the oil dissipated. The pathway deeper into the tomb was barred by a gate. On the other side of Govegein was a wall and a hidden door. These puzzles were not uncommon in the tombs and did not take a genius to figure out.

Govegein pulled the lever next to the hidden door and it opened into a tunnel carved out of the rock. The tunnel lead to a small room with a sarcophagus. A Draugr kicked open the lid and stepped out, it's glowing eyed locked onto the intruder. Govegein pulled out an axe and readied a spell as the Draugr charged him. With a blast of fire, Govegein knocked it back and smashed through the ancient armor the Draugr wore with his axe. With a swift movement, Govegein beheaded the Draugr. On a pedestal by the Draugr sat the first vessel. Govegein pocketed the vessel and went back to the trapped hallway to find that the gate was now open.

The gate lead Govegein down a hallway that opened into another large room. This one had two floors, the second of which the hall lead into. Draugr roamed aimlessly throughout the room and Govegein crouched into the shadows, not wanting to expend any more energy. Govegein dropped down to the first floor and snuck into the next area of the tomb.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay short chapter. Go laziness! <strong>

**So yeah, Dragon Priest number 3, Hevnorrak/Volner whichever name you want to go with. I assume most of you know how this should play out, for those who don't it's not much of a surprise. Hell, i think I even alluded to it in the Prologue of the last story.**

**Anyway don't stay out too late or the Deep Folk will get you, instead stay here and read stories or go to another website or something not on the computer. Heh, I'm just kidding, if the Deep Folk wanted you, they'd already have you.**


End file.
